Who was I
by Grand Bend
Summary: Where....who...i cant remember anything....why do i look like this....seven lights....another world. This being my first story please tell me how im doing, iv got a few chapters in stock, but reviews first please XD
1. Chapter 1

Who was I

I do not own any sonic character or anything SEGA,

Cyrus however is my creation, and if he does belong to someone else, whoops, I never knew, that's the only reason.

This being my first story please review and comment, all in all have fun reading XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Well.....crud

Black........that's all I can see........my eyes.....I can't open my right eye....my left...everything's all blurry......my arms....can barley move them....can't lift them....legs....no luck either......ahh my

head.....feels like when....huh.....I can't remember anything........great......my vision......it's getting better.......stupid light......I have no idea how I got here, where ever here is or why.....finally my eyes

adjust to the light......my head can move....I can look around more clearly....wow.....all I see is....metal....a lot of it is red...wait red hot....and....it looks like I am in a tunnel of some sorts......I try to move

my arms again....a cold sweat goes over me....I look at my arm and....it looks like my arm is encased in metal, like a robotic arm of some sort...I don't feel my arm...looking at my shoulder...I see

flesh...burnt around where the metal arm and shoulder connect....I look down at my heart and.....I see a metal plate over it....why...my left arm...same as my right....my legs.....well at least I have

shorts on.....but what I can tell, I'm male with everything intact, but like my arms, metal connected to flesh...what am I....who am I....doesn't matter right this second....got to get out.....

GRRRRR....no luck with the arms.....RRRRRAAAAAA!!! SNAP....arms are free......RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! SNAP.....legs free too......got to get out...of here....I crawl my way out the tunnel.....another

flash of light.......one eye adjustment later......wow.....it looks like I'm in a junkyard.....but....not a car junkyard.....it looks like a....robot junkyard? I look down and I see what looks like an marking on

the side of one of the robots bodies...yeesh looks like this robot was shot with a cannon ball....a huge one....that has blades on it or something. Whatever back to the logo, funny....I have a feeling I

have seen this before. Ahh! My head!!...ok try not to think to hard...but I can't shake this feeling I have seen it before, a man...smiling...with a really long moustache.

Ok enough I need to get out of here and find someone who can help me. Looking at this place it seems to be abandoned. Everything is rusted up or still rusting...the machinery used to recycle this

looks abandon too..wonder why.. I'll find out later.. after I don't know how long I get to what seems to be the exit...before I leave I see a flat shiny piece...maybe I can see what I look like....when I

saw my reflection I literally wanted to forget I saw it....I looked like a cyborg...metal arms, legs and now...my right eye....the one that wasn't working...heh..it was metal too, but not just a sheet of

metal, it was like a robot eye or something like that...my body however was flesh...a lot of cuts and burn marks...but no blood....well leaking blood...seems like the heat from the burns closed them up,

hair, wasn't any....must have been burn off....age, couldn't tell...wow....how long was I out for....regardless...I needed to exit....but what I saw next really didn't help either....all I see is a huge

forest...with mountains..not to thick to walk through.

Walking through the forest wasn't easy. My legs were damaged? I still had to find something or someone to help me. Walking I thought to myself again, who am I and how can't I remember...not

paying attention I wacked my head on a branch. Black....oh no not this again....but all I saw was 7 colour, blue, red, yellow, sky-blue, green, purple, white, and then I was back in the forest...was that

a memory...I thought about hitting my head again but I shouldn't, don't want to damage anything else up there hahaha...a long walk later I see a beaten path...someone has been here before...left or

right...well I look at the floor prints....they go right...I might as well too....following this path I see markings on the tree....for sure this must lead to civilization....I hope....

For what seems like an hour I reach the end of the path....on top of a huge hill overlooking the entire landscape a relaxing feeling comes over me when I see the crystal blue waters of a beach...I can

smell the salt air....heh..glad my noise still works....further down the beach I see a house...maybe someone's home....looks about a good 10 miles down...perfect -_- ...walking on the beach I feel so at

home....something that I've felt before...why...maybe I like the beach...well I don't see anything wrong with it...one mile down to this unknown house I start to see other things... ruins of some sort...I

can't describe it...but they seem...mystic for some reason...I just can't put my fi..metal finger on it...another mile into these ruins I see something...but its not an animal...nor human...metal...it looks like

a metal robot...how weird a robot no bigger than a two meters is in a place like this...curiosity turns to panic the second this robot charges me with its drill hands spinning...man this thing can move!

Funny regarding to how fast it is I easily got out of the way...me having no weapons I had to improvise...since it charges for its attack I need to position myself just right...it turning around after

screeching to a half charges me again...since its closer this time I rolled out of the way, mid roll I hear a metal on stone crunch...after I get up.. HAHAHA the things got itself stuck inside the

boulder...taking advantage I used another stone and used all my strength I had and made a huge dent in its head...spark flying I quickly realized, SHES GONA BLOW!! Running towards the house still

being 8 miles off I get far enough away so the explosion doesn't hurt me..turning around...wow..hah....ran for nothing...the boom wasn't that big...what ever...just hope I don't run into

any...well....crud...there are more


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, i know said i was going to wait for reviews, but i thought id be nice and give you the second chapter as well, now be nice and tell me what you think XD

Again, i dont own anything exept Cyrus, ENJOY =D

* * *

**Who was I**

**Chapter 2: Unique name**

Ever hear of the term between a rock and hard place, ya I'm in that exact spot. Between a bunch of drill bots and well...more bots..ok so being surrounded by these bolder size diggers, I try to plan my next move...well time ran short when the 6 of them charged at once...thinking fast I jumped as high as I could...and out as far as I could with these damages legs. Like an old cartoon each bot ran into the other and BOOM, all 6 down...HAHAHA man this day is full of surprises. Not jinxing myself I walk as fast as I can towards this house...fortunately 4 miles in I don't run into any more drill bots...now out of these mystic ruins (huh...where have I heard that before) I can see the house more clearly...looking off more into the distance I can see the tips of buildings...must be a city or town maybe...but back to the house...wow, this house was huge... from what I can tell...the living area of the house is visible...looks like a hanger of some sort right behind the house... two more miles... if my legs were flesh...they would probably be burning by now...one mile to go and from what I can see (which isn't much since my right eye still doesn't work) there is someone home, well the lights are on anyway...wait...how am I going to go about this, just "hi I have no idea who I am or where I came from, can you help me" ya that will work, not -_- . Half a mile left...everything starts to go blurry...feeling weak...crap...haven't eaten since I woke up.....no....must....reach....house....1/4 left....1/8.....so........close.......thud....................zzzzzzzzz.....

-SYSTEMS ONLINE- what?.....-MEMORY TEMPERARALY LOCKED- that explains a little.....why is everything black.....-ARMS, LEGS, RIGHT EYE SYSTEMS 100%- what?! Someone or something fixed me? "HEY HES WAKING UP!" Ow, to loud. Must be the person who helped me...man can't open my eyes.. "Easy buddy, don't get all worked up, we still don't know who he is or where he came from" another voice, older, first one sounded like a kid? The next a teenager. "Wonder if he's ok? A girls voice this time... "I still like this, you should have fix him then dumped him back in the ruins, he could be working for Eggman for all we know" yet another voice, male, ya thanks pal, your real kind, and who?

Got..to open eyes...light...the first thing I can see is a bunch of computer systems, must be the robot eye, once my vision becomes clear....I can see an inside of a house...next the dark outlines of...I have no idea what they are, but don't freak, they did help me...everything comes into view....ok now I want to freak out...I can see a fox, a blue, pink and red whatever they are. They look like people, they each where gloves, the pink ones wearing a dress, shoes, well boots for the pink one, the red one had spikes on his gloves. My heart is racing, or 180 with what my eye says. For some reason or another I know these people, but I can't remember. "Hi, what's your name "said the fox "I can't remember" "We figured as much since when we hooked you up to the computer, your memory was temporarily locked, but we did manage to fix you, well Tails did anyway" said the blue one. Must be referring to the fox. Now that I get a better look at him, he has two tails, must be why he's named that "Tails was it? You're the one who fixed me?" "hahaha it was nothing" saying with a bit of blush in his face.

"Well regardless if you fixed me or not, thank you for helping me, all of you" "Its no problem, we couldn't just leave you in our yard" said blue "ya sorry about that, I was hoping I could find someone to help me" "well we'll help you "said pink "Really? Thanks!" "Well you can help him, I'm heading back to the Master emeralds" said red as he was leaving "Master emerald, I've heard that before, aaaahhh my head!...." red stopped and turned around "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MASTER EMERALD" grabbing my by the collar, wait...I had a shirt on? Must be from Tails and blue "easy...cough* red....gagk*"

"MY NAME IS KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA and if I see you around the master emerald ill make sure you never see it again!!" throwing me back onto the couch "Knuckles what was that for, he has no memory of anything, maybe the master emerald has something to do with this" said pink "gggrrrr if it does then I don't remember anything about him, and besides how can we make sure he can be trusted Amy" ....so that's her name... "well we looked over all this data so far, nothing on eggman and so far the badniks don't like him either so he can't be working for eggman"said blue...eggman...badniks...must be the bad guy and the robots earlier..."well sonic then what do you suppose we do now" said tails........sonic.......my eyes go wide......oh my god.....I remember

"Sonic the hedgehog!?" "ya that's me, how'd you know?" breathing heavy a lot of into begins to pour in to my memory back, funny how I didn't feel the cored still inserted in my head. Everything that I remember about sonic and all his friends, the video games, the comics, the TV shows, everything starts to pour into the screen behind me, funny how I didn't notice that. "Oh my god sonic, that's us" Amy said with a shock on her face. "Hey there's shadow, rough, omega, everyone is in there" knuckles said "wait...some of this actually happened, but who's sally acorn and all of these other people" said tails. The last picture to appear before the info ends is film of me, as a child....playing...sonic the hedgehog 3.....god I loved that games. "That's where the data ends" tails unplugging me, man that felt weird. "So...have you been spying on us!" knuckles said with anger in his voice "No way knuckles, I'm not from this world" wait....how come I remember that " what do you mean?" sonic asks "Maybe it has to do with the emeralds, we did only start showing up again after Eggman tried to gain the power of interdimentional energy, the machine he used sent the emeralds into another dimension, maybe that's how he got here!" tails explains....ok that's a new one for eggman, wait, the seven chaos emeralds, the coloured lights I saw before...were those the emeralds, did they bring me here?

"Well however he got here you can use the chaos emeralds to send him back to where ever he came from" knuckles said. "By the way, can you remember your name after all that data?" said tails "...........nope still nothing" "Well how about we give you a name until you can remember" sonic said "something catching and unique" Amy said "how about Cyrus" I said "Cyrus....hmm....not bad I like it, ok Cyrus, let the emerald hunt BEGIN!" sonic proclaimed.....*stomach growl*...."maybe after supper...I'm starving" with a bit of a blush on me " hahaha, ok supper and a good night, then we can look for the emeralds" sonic said.

After talking to everyone there for a while on the hole SEGA company knuckles eased up a bit on me, and after a few chilli dogs (always wanted to try one, and man, there good!) everyone agreed on me sleeping on the couch, knuckles going back to the floating island, Amy heading over to stay with cream and vanilla (I did say I remembered everyone) tails in his room and sonic in his, I drifted off into a good sleep........heh.......Cyrus.....unique........zzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

ok so i changes the format up a bit to see if this is any better from chapter one, if its harder to read let me know so i can space it out more, man this bloody thing is harder to use then first glance.

If anyones interested in give me any OC to add to this I'm all ears, check my page, my email and messages are there so let me know if you want in on this, any help you want to give will only better this story for the both of us, thanks for your help and ideas guys, Grand Bend OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

WOOOHOOO THIRD CHAPTER and this once full of action!

Again i own nothing exept Cyrus

* * *

Who was I

Chapter 3: Aww man, why me?

-TIME 10:30- huh...yawn* time to get up....I wonder how...tails...probably set that up.....sniff,sniff.....mmmmm bacon and eggs....after stretching and falling off the couch, I get up to see one Miles "Tails" Prower making bacon and eggs

"Morning Cyrus, sonic is still asleep and I was making breakfast, would you like something"

"Yes please, I'll have what your having, ha-ha smells great"

"sure thing and thanks"

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of me Tails, especially with the mechanics" looking over my metal arms and legs, they looked brand new, including my eye, nothing fancy but still, incredible.

"It was nothing really, from all the data you have on us you should know what I'm capable of"

"Hahaha do I scene a little bragging in their"

"Hahaha sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Don't be, you should be proud, and at such a young age, you alone could revolutionize my entire world with your tech skills"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"But what about your limbs and your eye, haven't you always had those"

"Well looking at the last piece of data with me as a child, no, nor do I remember ever having these back in my home world, then again I don't remember anything past that day, so I wouldn't know"

"That's the next thing we need to figure out, how to get your memory back"

"I could bet $10 that the emeralds are the key, to bad we don't have any on hand to test it, what happen to the one you always keep in the X tornado"

"Last night I said about eggmans latest attempt of world domination, he planned on using the chaos emeralds to open a rift space and harness the powers of both space and time, we stopped him, but the emeralds were lost to another dimension, probably wound up in yours, hence how you got here"

"I'd probably agree with you if I could remember"

"Well breakfast is done, dig in" and with that sonic stepped into the room

"Heard breakfast was ready"

"Hahaha I knew that would wake him up, the smell of breakfast always wakes sonic up" After a good breakfast and telling sonic what me and tails went over. We cleaned up and headed down to tails' workshop. Once inside my jaw hit the floor, never before have I seen so many cool looking fighter jets all in one area. Tails leaded both of us over to another area; this place was probably where he made a bunch of his smaller inventions.

"In order to find the chaos emeralds we need a emerald to help locate the other ones"

"But we don't have any, I don't even think eggman has one yet"

"But we have this" opening one of the small drawers tails pulls out the fake chaos emerald used on the ark.....mental note....definitely want to go up there and check it out.

"With this we can find the chaos emeralds!" sonic said giving tails a high five

"Quick question, since this emerald is fake, wont it be harder to get a good lock on one" me being the bearer of bad news

"That may be true, but even if we can get a faint signature, we at least can find it the old fashion way"

"Better than nothing...can I see the emerald, always wanted to see what one of the chaos emeralds looked like, even if it's just a fake"

"Sure, catch" throwing me the emerald. The second I caught it....my body couldn't move....everything slowly went...black.....more memories.....my home...my parents....I wake up on the floor...

"What happen?"

"The second you grabbed the emerald you fainted" sonic said

"I....I remember what my home looked like....my parents.... auuugg....that's all I remember, and I feel like something has happen to....my limb"

–SUPER STRENGTH AT HALF POWER-

"Super strength...the fake chaos emerald unlocked an ability, but since it's a fake, it only unlocked half of it."

"So if we keep collecting emeralds, you get stronger and your memories keep coming back, am I up to date so far?" sonic asks with some confusion.

"That's the short version"

"Anyway, let's get a move on, the emeralds are going to find themselves!" sonic jumping into the X tornado. We all got in and we were ready for launch. Now I don't know if I like flying, but I was like a kid in the passenger seat, so eager to take off.

"X TORNADO, READY FOR LAUNCH! LIFT OFF!" Tails said ramming the throttle down and blasting out off of the runway. Being pinned to the back of my seat I could only scream in pure excitement. Once we got levelled out, tails inserted the fake emerald into the tracking system (I remember this back in the Sonic X TV show)

"Now we just have to search for a while until we can get something"

"HAHAHA WOOHOO DONT MIND AT ALL TAILS IM LOVING IT UP HERE!" yelling though the intercom

"Glad your exited Cyrus, but try to keep an indoor voice next time" tails said while cleaning his ear with his pinkie

"My bad tails" while an anime sweat drop formed and laughing lightly at the same time. After about 10 minutes going over station square.

"The emerald is picking up something!"

"Ok tails take 'er down" sonic being on the wing. That made me wonder how aerodynamic is we, were going +100kph. Oh well, once we land on a building we exit the X tornado.

"Hey tails, think it's a smart idea to park here"

"It's ok, we do it all the time"

"Works for me"

"Ok so we know that the emerald is somewhere around here, now we just have to look around, best not split up since we only have one emerald"

"Where do you want to try first" sonic asks. Since we landed I've been feeling this energy, chaos energy!

"I have a feeling its over in that direction" me pointing north from us

"What makes you think it's that way"

"I have a feeling its over there, maybe I'm starting to develop a emerald radar or something but I can just sense chaos energy over that way"

"Well its work a shot" sonic saying jumping off the building with tails flying close second.

"Come on Cyrus, your legs should be able to support the fall" tails stated......here goes nothing......THUD.....

"Hey your right, I barley felt that!"

"See, no problem now let's go!" Out of nowhere sonic grabs me and tails and bolts north at sonic speed!

"Swwoonnniiiic swwwooo doooowwwnn!!" (Well when traveling that fast into the wind it's hard to talk, I don't recommend it though)

"Heheh sorry" sonic slows down to a halt....there it is again, the energy, but a lot stronger....its.....moving?

"Sonic, tails, its close, and its moving, someone must have it!"

"Do you think its eggman?!"

"The energy doesn't seemed to be inside something....wait...who is....ahh crud....hey guys, who do we know that always has an emerald on him"

".......SHADOW!!" both yell in unit as shadow walks around the corner

"Well well, if it isn't faker, tails and...I haven't seen you before, I was looking for a chaos emerald, looks like I found it, why don't you hand yours over so I don't have to take it by force" having a really serious tone in his voice.

"Hehehe what makes you think you can shadow" sonic saying in his cocky tone.....aww crud...IM HOLDING THE EMERALD!!

"Fine, you heard him metal man, CHAOS SPEAR!!" .....crud...putting up my arms in a last ditch effort to protect myself all I can do is take the attack....BOOM....smoke everywhere.....wow....heheh...I'm still standing...thank you semi super strength!

"Nice try shadow, got anything else"....I really shouldn't have said that...

"GGRRRR" shadow jumps into the air curls into a ball and does his homing attack, again arms up.....CRASH....he's still going!!....crap he really had momentum on that one, while my arms hold, I'm sliding back about 10 feet! To prevent hitting a wall behind me, I fall back and he fly's right into the wall

"NICE ONE CYRUS" sonic cheers

"YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!!" sorry but it's true, if he would have said that it's a fake and not real I would have shadow over there gathering up energy for....wait WHAT!!

"LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!!" and again arms up stops the first blow but he bounces off and comes back to the side, SMACK! Using my arms again, but that doesn't stop him, again and again he keeps coming back.....I'm totally surprised that I haven't gotten hit by WHACK!!! Crud....spoke to soon that last one nails me right in the chest, then the back, chin, shoulders and finally the check again.....7/12 not bad a score while I'm peeling myself off of the wall I was sent into.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" tails shouting at the top of his lungs.

"The emerald Cyrus has is a fake Shadow" better late than never

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!" looking at me with a death stare

"Well it's kind of hard to when you have chaos spears in your face -_- "

"hmph...whatever I'm out of here" as he raises his emerald high I grab his arm to stop him

"What, want to go another round!"

"Sorry but I need to see that emerald for just one second"

"Why"

"Long story, but I just need to hold it for one second and you can have it back, deal" with that shadow held out the emerald to me, still holding it I held onto the top half.......again....black.....my families boat.....I see my friends.....I see Grand Bend, my favourite place to relax.....everything starts coming back...funny I didn't fall down...shadow looks out of it

"Those were your memories, weren't they" with a spaced out look on his face

"You saw them too?"

"So you don't have your memories and the chaos emeralds help you get them back?"

"Long story short, but yes"

-SUPER STRENGTH AT FULL POWER- oooo I like the sound of that!

"Well I hope you find the rest of your memory, I too know what it feels like to not remember who you are"

"Maybe we could be friends after this is all said and done" holding my hand out to him

"Hmph, don't count on it, CHAOS CONTROL!!" and with that he's gone

"Shadow was never a friendly person, but once you get to know him, he isn't all that bad" sonic saying with a smile on his face

"Maybe, but for now, back to the emerald....or maybe I should say memory hunt, because we still don't have an real emerald"

"Well then what are we waiting for, where to next Cyrus"

"Hmmm.....my senses are stronger....so let's head west!" and with that we got in the X tornado and we were off.....although I couldn't help but feel the presents of one other.....in the shadows.....

I don't think were alone in this treasure hunt, since knuckles is at angle island....I wonder......


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter, and hope you guys played sonic the hedgehog 3, that will help things go smoother

Again i own nothing BUT Cyrus is mine

Have fun XD

* * *

**Who was I**

**Chapter 4: Can never catch a break, can I!**

Far west outside station square we are coming up on another location that seems all too familiar, snow,in this time of year?

"Hey tails, why does this place have snow...isn't it like midsummer."

"Were coming up on the ice cap zone, this place has snow all year round, many people come all over the world to snow ski and snowboard because the snow never melts."

"Why is that Tails?"

"People think that it has to do with some ice god, but I took the time to research the ice cap."

"What do you mean you Tails, I was the one who had to go in there and place all of those energy readers." Sonic said with a -_- look on his face.

"Right sorry, we researched the place and found out that this place has a huge amount of chaos energy flowing through it."

"How can that be, I though the chaos emeralds were gone for a while, wouldn't this place melt in that little time one wasn't here."

"Even to this day I'm not sure where all that chaos energy comes from."

"Fair enough, still where should we land to start searching." Sonic said with an impatient tone.

"Cyrus, can you sense anything?"

"Hmmmm, there's a lot of interference, but...there!" Pointing down into a large hole in between two mountains. With that we landed on top of one of the mountains.

"Why didn't we land in the hole itself?"

"Too unstable for the thrusters on the x tornado, the hole would cave in."

"So were going in by foot, or board." Sonic opening a side compartment in the leg, pulling out two snowboards and one set of skies.

"Sorry Cyrus, Knuckles trashed the other board, can you ski? Looking at the skies, why does this feel...so familiar,did I ski before.

"Sure, no problem Sonic." Tails grabbed a few things and I geared up, luckily the weather is so nice here, I didn't need any winter wear. Swoosh!!!! Off we went towards the hole in the mountains,wait..if it's a huge hole, how do we get back, Tails probably has that covered...wow,skiing this fast, this is so much FUN!! I couldn't help it...

"HEY SONIC, RACE YA TO THE HOLE!!"

"YOUR ON!" We both crouched down and gain tremendous speed Tails slowly gaining on us, wow, I'm beating sonic, hehehahah...

"WOOOOHOOOOO!!!" Flying off the lip of the hole I've never felt so...ahh cra- SPLAT!, I'm flat against the ice wall on the other side of the hole,cartoon style. As I peal myself off the wall I dig my fingers into the wall grinding my way to the bottom. Wow this really wasn't that deep, I jumped down the rest of the way with Sonic and Tails right behind me.

"Wow, that was fun, but embarrassing at the end."

"It's ok Cy, I did the same thing first time I was here."

"You've been here before, this same place?"

"Yep, but last time (walking over to one wall) this wasn't here before."

"Maybe we have to break through it." I guess this is where I come in.

"Leave it to me guys." reel back, UNLOAD, CRUNCH!!! The wall gives way and-

"Wala, Your welcome."

"Ya that's good but, YOU STARTED AN AVALANCH!!!" Looking up all I see is snow coming down.

"QUICK, INSIDE!!" I grab both of them and roll into the tunnel. The snow pushes us a long way down the tunnel, everything went black again. Using my eye I create a light for everyone to see.

"Is every one ok?"

"I'm good."

"Same here."

"Good, now back to finding the emerald, hopefully the avalanche hasn't moved its location at all."

"According to the fake emerald, it's not near us" Tails said while pointing the emerald in each direction...I wonder.

"Hey Tails, may I hold it, maybe with it I can get a better sense on the real ones location."

"Can't hurt." Tails said tossing me the emerald, I'm just glad I didn't black out again, but funny,I was right,I can get a better fix on it....

"It isn't anywhere near here....because its below us and from what I can tell..its..moving."

"Moving? Maybe someone beat us here!?"

"Well then we need to find a way down." looking around the place for any signs of a way dow-,huh.

"Hey guys, over here, there's a switch on the ground,I wonder-"

"WAIT CYRUS DON-" Sonic tried to warn me,but I already pushed it, the floor all of a sudden just slid towards the wall! Sonic, tails, and me all fell in,but it wasn't a free fall.

"A SLIDE, WOW THIS IS AWESOME!!"

"YA, UNTIL WE REACH THE BOTTOM!" Tails said with a loud voice

"WHY WHATS AT THE BOTT-..OH, THATS WHAT, MORE SNOW..." With that the slip and slide ends, we all land only to run into another problem...

"The only way forward is through that ice spike field...and it looks like there's another incline after it, if only..." Wait a minute, this seems too familiar,I remember in sonic 3..AHA!

"Hey guys, I've found our way across!" Running in the opposite direction there's a huge block of ice that we all can sit on....

"Hop on guys were going for a ride!" They all get on and I start to push, wow this thing must weigh about 400 pounds but it's easy to push. With enough momentum I hop on and we glide over the ice spikes still riding the ice chunk we make our way of this,why do I feel like a dream has come true. I'll worry about that later once we reach the bottom, by crashing right through a ice wall,where...outside?

"How did we get out here?" Sonic asks...oh no...

"Hey Sonic....do you remember the beating a orb-like robot while you came through here."

"Ya I remember, how did you know that?"

"Well the emerald were looking for, is stuck in the exact robot you beat." Looking up at this torn apart spherical robot, having the blue chaos emerald dislodged in its core, still visible. This thing use to only be able to carry small snowballs as its defence, now its carrying everything from water, ice, snow...and more snow.

Can never be easy huh.


	5. Chapter 5

Who was I

Chapter 5: FINALLY!

"What do we do Sonic?!" Tails asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Same thing we always do tails...we fight and WIN!" Sonic said, charging straight at the aquakinesis robot with me right behind him.... Sonic tries to homing attack him, but is blocked by a wave of water.... next I get blocked by an ice shield...that's not going to stop me! Crash! Right through the ice shield only to be clobbered by a huge snowball....pulling myself out of the snow, I see tails using a red and yellow laser cannon.... when did he get that?..... right 'Sonic Battle'...well he is making good use of it. Each shot he fires is blocked, but we need to get rid of as much stuff as possible. The machine has a set limit to what it can carry before it has to gather another load of objects... Sonic is also doing his best to get rid of the ice and snow...busting free from the snowball, I use my legs super strength to jump and send me high over the floating icemaker. I can get a good shot at its outer shell. WHAM! I made a good hole in it, but too bad my hand got stuck....can't quite reach the emerald... so… close..... whack! The bot was onto me and swats me away with a way of water.....man I'm s-s-so c-c-cold a-after t-that attack....g-got to keep fighting.....CHARGE!!! Running as fast I can and using all my strength in my legs I swing both arms down and break through the wave like it was gelatine. Then I shattered the remains of the robots defences.

"NOW TAILS, SHOOT THE CORE!!"

Tails hears this...takes aim... and with one final shot uses the hole I made him and scores a direct hit!! The boss is down...its sparking like crazy... KABOOM!! The metal goes everywhere...everyone's ok.....the emerald....it's simply floating where the robot once stood...err floated.....

"WE DID IT!!" we all shout in joy! "Hahaha, wow, bet it didn't give you that much trouble last time eh Sonic" I say while still laughing....wow what a rush that was...now back to the matter at hand....walking over, I claim my prize...............again black.........I see.....my sister..........my dog... god, he's so cute.......I see a tropical sunset.....6 months.....on the same boat.......as before......and.....I see......a high school......a mountain.....so familiar......when I was a child.......everything comes back into view...-NEW ABILITY UNLOCKED, SUPER SPEED-.....wow.... "I got super speed now"

"Really?" Sonic asks. A gleam is in his eye… a competitive gleam. "Well then, we'll have to see just how fast you really are then, won't we Cyrus?" Sonic asks with this cocky wink. Heh, he always wants to race "C'mon Sonic, I'm calling the X Tornado and going back to the house...the sun will soon set, and I'm already freezing!"

"Hehheh, sure thing" Sonic says with a grin. Tails pulls out a small remote, and with one press of a button the X Tornado's auto-pilot kicks in and comes straight to us....wow....when did he get that put in?.... kid sure is smart… meh... I'll ask him later.... for now I just want to get a nice fire going....or maybe a hot supper, either will work...I fall asleep on the way back.......zzzzzzzzz.............black.......wait...is this a dream.........huh.......wait....what are you doing.....HUH....NO...DONT SHOOT!....."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"......oh my god....my breath...so heavy....sweat so cold.....what was that....a nightmare....or another memory.....what time is it -TIME 7:30-.....huh....I'm back on the couch....no one's awake yet....should probably get up now....I'm still holding the emerald....man.............................

WHO WAS I !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dont own anything Sega and never will

Cyrus is still mine

* * *

Who was I

Chapter 6 : I'll give it a shot

I thought it would be a nice change if I made breakfast this time, to bad I couldn't remember how. I don't think I ever made bacon before...huh? Oh well...waffles...sure...easy and its pre-made...scrambled eggs and waffles...it's about 8:30 now since it took me a while to get my shirt from the outside hanger and to find me a pair of new shorts. Since I don't need shoes with these metal boots built in for me that's all the clothing I need. When the eggs were done Tails pops around the corner.

"Morning tails, hope you like eggs and waffles."

"Mmm smells great, thanks Cyrus!"

"My pleasure Tails, but you got to teach me how to cook bacon, never did it before, hahhah!"

"no problem, took me a while to get it right."

"teach me oh master of bacon, hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha! Good one Cyrus"...After we ate and cleaned up we decided to check on the emerald radar since sonic hasn't woken up yet...while walking to the workshop I grab the chaos emerald from couch since it fell out of my pocket...I remembered something about yesterday....with Shadow...he's so strong because he can manipulate chaos energy...I wonder if I can do those moves too.

"Hey Tails, how much do you know about chaos emeralds?"

"Huh...well besides that they hold both positive and negative properties magnified by the user, the can use that power to do all sorts of things."

"Like what shadow did yesterday."

"Ya...but you knew this already..."

"I want to see if I can harness the emeralds power like Shadow...then maybe I could do those moves too..."

"Well since we don't need to get the other chaos emeralds right away, maybe I can learn a thing or too myself."

"Couldn't hurt"....We both head out into an open field beside the house, we left a note for sonic so he knows where we are...

"Ok so since I can sense the emeralds power, maybe if I can get a hang on this first, I can teach you, sound fair Tails."

"Sure and I'll be tracking your chaos energy through my scanner so I can understand what's going on."

"Ok, let's see what move's do we know...chaos spear...chaos lance...chaos control...and chaos blast, let's try chaos spear since it seems to use the least amount of energy."

"Ok I'm ready on this end." Tails sitting by his computer and other gadgets.....ok....focus.....easy breathing.....feel the chaos emeralds power flow into you....I can....feel it...wow.....so pure.....in through one hand.....compact the energy in the other.....focus....and..

"CHAOS SPEAR!" whoosh a red spark of energy can flying out of my hand and totally destroyed one of the stone targets we set up.

"Wow Cyrus you did it on the first try!"

"Ya....wow...that is not easy...ugh...I'm ok though...feiw...I wonder though...why is the emerald blue...but the spear was red...."

"Well Shadow used a green chaos emerald but his attacks were yellow, maybe based on the person determines the outcome of the attack."

"That seems logical, ok next test, chaos lance" Again...energy in....gather...this time...grab hold of it...I'm losing it...focus...breath...rrrrr.....got it!

"CHAOS LANCE!!" And with a huge throw, I completely obliterate the other target!

"Wow another success!" Tails cheers for joy

"Ya....(breathing heavy)....I did....man that one is so nuts to keep a hold on....glad I managed though....ok next one."

"Shouldn't you take a break Cyrus?"

"Hahaha, I'm ok tails...ok chaos blast is too risky...chaos control should be safer to practise, but harder to perform, from what I can remember, there are two types of chaos control....one slows down time...one teleports you...let's try slow-mo first." ok now let's see....how am I going to do this.....gather the energy.....let's try focusing on time itself.....closing my eyes.....focus.....time......time......slow......let the energy surround me.....back through the emerald......

"chaos CONTROL!".......wow.....it worked......everything is.....moving so slow.....Tails....still covering his eyes from the light......I can see the birds...slowly flapping their wings.....ahh....wow...this move take a lot of energy....cancel..

"You ok Cyrus?" ....oh man...I feel so drained....

"Ya....I'm ok....just need to rest...."

"Let's head back inside, Sonic should be close to waking up by now." funny as we are walking to the house, sonic lets us back in..

"Hi guys, I was watching from the window...gotta say Cyrus, you're getting the hang of that emerald."

"Thanks Sonic, maybe we can all practice together."

"Sonic already knows how to use chaos control and even use his own move, sonic wind!"

"Hh ya, I remember that one from sonic adventure 2 battle...fun game..."

"Uhh ya...I think that's the one"....ha-ha he's lost...

"Anyway, I was hoping to help Tails get an ability or two from the emerald later on, but first lets grab another emerald so we both can practise together."

"Sounds like a plan, I've already eaten, LETS GO!"

"YA, hahaha" Me and Tails both laugh as we follow Sonic to the X Tornado...with a real emerald we should be able to find a chaos emerald more precisely this time...one lift off later we find our way heading west...what's west I wonder.....after about a 10min flight....we reach....wow....id thought I'd never see this place again....where this all started and where I began.....

"Tails, where are we...."

"Welcome to Scrap Brain zone, or what's left of it anyway, after sonic and I defeated him here, he just abandoned the place"...we land close to the entrance I used as my exit.

"Since the emerald is here somewhere in all this junk we'll need to use the old super magnets on those cranks to lift all the metal away."

"Let's find it first then we can start moving things around." Tails said to Sonic.

"Hopefully we won't need to move anything around."...wait...I...I think I know exactly where it is....

"Follow me." I start to walk...Sonic and Tails both look at each other with confusion, but follow anyway...getting closer to the...hole...and...the chaos emerald. We reach the hole...no...no way...I reach down into the tunnel...and pry the chaos emerald from the melted metal walls....

"Hey he found it!"

"Alright Cyrus.....Cyrus"..................black again............pain.......why......I see a face......female.......my heart.......she....she hurt me...my heart hurts....that high school......bullies...the stress....that's trip...girls ganging up on me.....no.....NO....I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER ALL THIS PAIN....NOO..NOOOO!!!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!!....

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The chaos emeralds red energy glows bright as huge amounts of sparks and energy surrounds me...I didn't want to remember...make it stop...=**NEW POWER GAINED, LASER EYE**=

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Firing my new laser eye into the sky..............wow........so.........much........**power**.....-ENERGY DEPLETED, SHUting...dowwwnnnn-.....................black.......................crying*


	7. Chapter 7

Who was I

Chapter 7 : Sorry

..............-SYSTEMS ONLINE-....huh....what happen....oh ya....the second chaos emerald -EYE UNIT REPAIRED-.....must have burnt out the laser.....thanks tails.....-CHARGING, 60%-......huh.....do I have a battery in me or something....-ELECTRICAL ENERGY=CHEMICAL ENERGY- ah....so all I need is some rest....

"Is he going to be ok Mr Sonic...."....that's not Amy....maybe....Cream?

"Chaooo chaoo"......Ok and that's cheese....ya that was Cream....huh.....wonder why she's here....

"He'll be fine cream, trust me...he's too strong to let his own eye beat him"....Hahaha thanks for the confidence Sonic.

"So what happen to him out there?" Amy?......huh.....probably brought cream to meet me or something like that I bet......

"Well from what the data reads, he got an overload of a bunch of his bad memories.....what he went through.....that shouldn't have happen to him....the break up...his old school...."......Ok time to get up.....ow my....sigh* everything.....

"Ughh...morning guys..."

"He's awake!" Amy shouts for joy.....man she has a loud voice.

"Easy Amy, let's not blow his ear, I don't want to have to make him a new one" ....Hahaha...nice one Tails.

"Sorry but I was so worried"

"Well thanks for the concern Amy, it means a lot" Looking over to Cream and Cheese.

"Hello Cream, did you come over to visit."

"Yes Mr Cyrus, Amy told me about you not having any memory of who you are and I made you something to cheer you up!"

"Chao chao!"...She made a cake...a small one but wow....my mouth was drooling just looking at it.

"Wow Cream this looks incredible....sniff*....mmmmm...smells even better then I looks."

"Ha-ha my mom helped with the cooking, she wanted to come visit too but she had errands to run, so she sent me over to give it to you."

"Well maybe after your mom get back I can thank her in person, but for now thanks you very much Cream...ha-ha you to Cheese.....although this cake is very nice....I'm sorry for making you all worry about me......"

"Don't be Cy....it wasn't your fault"..Sonic...ha-ha...he did know how to make a guy feel better about himself.

"Thanks sonic, I needed that."

"No problem." Giving me his thumbs up and signature wink.

"Hahaha....well I don't know about you, but I'm starving, how about after lunch we dig into this awesome cake!"...Everyone agreed on that statement once we digged into a really healthy, great lunch. Hahaha we had fun by making our own dish and sharing it with everyone....

"So Mr Cyrus...how many emeralds do you have now?"

"Well we have these two (making the two i have float around my hand), we have two but i don't need to have them to gain my memory back along with a new ability, Shadow holds one and i was able to use his, so now i have three emeralds down and four to go."

"Wow, that's great news, what abilities do you have now?"

"Super strength, super speed, and....a laser eye...uh along with the added abilities of the chaos emeralds, each one i use i feel like my power over them grows." Wanting to change the eye subject, but saying that i have come to realize i am getting more energy each emerald i grab. I wonder if i can use a chaos ability without one, I'll give it a shot when i have some free time.

"So what are we waiting for, we need to get your memory back, tails, fire up the X Tornado!" Amy says...i don't know if she just wants to go on an adventure with Sonic again or wants to help...hahaha probably the first with a second reason as a bonus...

"Amy, Cyrus is still recovering, why don't we wait until he gets better first."

"Thanks for caring tails, but I'm actually feeling a lot better now after that lunch, so, do you want to go tails?"...tails was thinking....haha probably wondering if I should go with them..

"Sigh*..Ok Cyrus you can come, besides with your new tracking abilities we should be able to find the chaos emeralds a lot faster now."

"Well then what are we still sitting here for, LETS GO!" Again Amy shows her determination, still bet she just wants to be with Sonic. Once everyone hope aboard the X Tornado and one list off later (ya, the hole life off thing take too long) we set our way east this time around. -SYSTEM ENRGY 100%-...About time...The chaos emerald I'm hanging on to helps with the energy recovery. Another 20 minutes east we arrive at...wow, Angle Island. This place is huge, a massive island floating just off shore...incredible...

"Hey Tails, are you sure you're not picking up the master emeralds signal?"

"I thought i was to, but the radar only picks up chaos emeralds, one must have fallen on the floating island.".....i just remembered something...uh oh, Knuckles...he won't be too thrilled to see me, but I must do this, for my memory. We land on the far side, well where the master emerald shrine isn't. We land and all head out looking for the chaos emerald. Going through the islands dense forest wasn't too big a problem, my laser eye helped a lot. We arrive out in an opening and...i was afraid of this, we wound up right in front of the shrine and who do we see...Knuckles holding the sky-blue emerald!?

"Hey knuckles, how's it going" Sonic says in his cheery voice....to bad knuckles doesn't seem too pleased...

"Save me the pleasantries Sonic, i know why your here...your after this chaos emerald, aren't you, Cyrus!"...Sigh*...I knew it would come down to this...

"Yes knuckles we have come to retrieve that chaos emerald, if we could just look at it for one second, we'll be on our way"....well i might as well try to negotiate, but-

"Not a chance, this emerald is mine, if you want it, you're going to have to fight for it!"......knew it......crud.....

"If there is no other way knuckles, fine, what are your terms" "Me, you...no one else...winner wins each other's emerald, no exceptions, I win, I get yours, you win, which you wont...you get mine....deal!" cocky echidna...wonder how he knew i had mine...

"Deal...but don't think I'm going to go easy Knuckles, your messing with my memory here!" tossing my shirt aside, i am right though, he's between me and one step closer to getting my memory back, ITS ON!!

"Ready!" Sonic stands between us...battle position...man he looks fire up.

"FIGHT!!" Knuckles makes the first move with a roaring right haymaker. Slower then Shadow, with my enhanced speed i can easily dodge him punch...Wow he had so much momentum he slid to far out of reach for a counter. Not a second later he charges again, this time with a barrage of fists, again with my super speed i can block his fists but so many. We're at almost equal speed regards of our hands...and so strong..aaahhhh...cant...keep...this...up to much...longer.....I grab both his fists and using my body weight i pull back and using my leg i throw him over me...right into a tree..sorry Knuckles but you wanted this...he gets up like it was nothing...he...he rips the tree he hit out from its roots!! Swings the bloody thing at me like a baseball bat! –CLANG!!..to fast to dodge...I'm sent flying right into a huge boulder. I just bounce off the thing like a rubber ball- THUD...ok....that was...a....god hit....crud....i get back up....i cant loose....ok....NO HOLDING BACK!! Using my laser eye I BLAST the tree he was holding, blowing it up instantly sending him back a few feet. Me running sonic speed i close line him and in mid fall while his back still is in view..i kick him in the back sending him again into a tree, straight through the other side....again he comes back and MAN is he pissed....

"GRRRRR I"LL SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER!"...his fists, he's gathering energy, what fo-..holy cra-! SMACK!! The energy...was a high speed homing attack of some sorts, with fire...when did he-.....right....'Sonic adventure', the fire knuckles upgrade...again peeling myself off of a tree with burn marks in my chest...well more than before...thought now would be a good time to try my chaos abilities..

"CHAOS SPEAR!!"...miss..again!....miss...ok that does it! Gathering energy in my hand i charge him and he charges me...he's gathering energy in his hand too...need more energy...a huge red sphere forms around my hand...fire around his...we each throw out punch and CRASH!!! The fists collide and a huge red explosion goes off between our fists...feels like my hand has beel blown off..if i could feel it in the first place...the smoke clears and a huge crater is left between us about 10 meters diameter...wow...what a blast...knuckles is breathing hard...so am i....

-ENERGY AT 30%- ....crud....need to pull out something to end this....wait...where did he go....i see a hole where he once stoo-....OH CRAP!! I jump just as his fists barley misses me on the uppercut, but now he's in good range, one last shots all I got left

"CHAOS LASER!!"....well 'eye beam' seems pretty weak for a name....but regardless its name, it hits its mark sending knuckles flying back towards the alter....

"cough*...grrrr....sneaky shot....i....i can't....go on.....you....you win...."....he collapses down to one knee....-ENERGY AT 5%- all i need left to claim my prise...first though...walking over to Knuckles i give him a hand up....and hold out my other

"Gota say Knuckles...you definitely can put up one hell of a fight....man....that charge move...felt like a train hit me...hahahaha."

"Hahahaha, ya, that eye of yours sure packs a good punch in it too." After shaking hands the others help patch us back up, Amy working on my burn and Cream working with Knuckles...after were all good and back to good health.

"Well i did say that the emerald would be yours if you won, so here is your prise." holding up the sky-blue chaos emerald.

"Thanks knuckles" I grab the chaos emerald...but before knuckles lets go..............black...........I see many locations.....the places i visited......my friends came with me.....i feel....the emotions.....happy....i was happy......but.....trapped.....in it.......collage.....a new beginning.........a chaos emerald!....how......everything comes back into view –ABILITY UNLOCKED, FLIGHT-....i can fly now, WOOHOO!

"Hey Cyrus, what was all that i saw." Right...i keep forgetting who ever holds the emeralds with me sees what i see.

"Those were some of my memories, odd, i saw a chaos emerald, seems that i got most of what i did back from the emeralds, now its uncovering what exactly got me here."

"Speaking of getting stuff, did you get another ability?" Tails asked...

"Ya i got flight....wonder how i fly though.....-METALIC FEET HAVE TURBO THRUSTERS FOR FLIGHT- ah, One thought later, slick and.....

"WWHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, HEY EVERYONE, IM FLYING, WOW IM GOING FAST, WOOHOHOHOHOOOOO" I make about ten laps around the island in all directions before i set back down for landing.

"Wow, that's too much FUN!!"

"Ya, we could all hear you Cyrus" Amy states.

"Sorry, but i think we should be heading back home...it's almost dark soon, and man I'm HUNGRY, why don't you join us Knuckles!"

"Thanks but I'll be ok, maybe next time."

"Ok, take care Knuckles, we cool now?" Putting up my fist.

"Ya were cool (clicking fists), but i want a rematch soon after you get all your memory back, I'm gona train extra hard to beat you, so get ready!" Giving me a thumbs up.

"Hahahaha, can do knuckles, seya later!" Everyone gets in the jet and we all fly home, but i fly my way

**WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Still dont own anything but Cyrus

* * *

Who was I

Chapter 8: Deal

-TIME 12:30-

Yawn*, wow did I sleep in, must have been from all the flying yesterday. First look around, huh no one`s home. Must have stepped out for something, oh well. After I grab a quick lunch or rather leftover`s from yesterdays chilidogs. A note`s on the fridge `Hey Cyrus, went out for food brb, Amy and Cream says hi, Vanilla wishes to meet you, address as follows.` Ok, I`ll drop by later, I just want to try something with the chaos emeralds first. Once I have mine I head outside, I want to try the teleportation of the chaos control. Once i gather enough energy for the slowdown chaos control I picture where i want to go. Heck might as well try Vanilla`s house, focus on the door step and..

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Everything goes white for a second and..why is everything upsidedo-OOF! Got to work on that, well this is the place, knock knock*.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs Rabbit, I`m Cyrus, you wanted to see me."

"OH of coarse dear, please call me Vanilla, come in come in!" She IS friendly.

"Thanks you very much Vanilla." After Vanilla and I talked about everything to catch her up on things she said she had an appointment to keep with a friend of hers. After we said our goodbyes i tried the chaos teleport again, wound up on my side, so close! After that, something caught my attention, another chaos emerald!! This one was close, mid station square. Ok that`s odd, station square is a few miles off, must be all the emeralds we have been getting, must have widened my range that much more. Well I don't need the X tornado this time, hovering over station square I try and get a good fix on its location. –CHAOS EMERALD FOUND AT CLUB ROUGE- Club Rouge? Why didn't I see this coming -_-. Anyway I might as well introduce myself. Landing in front of the door i notice a sign 'Must win one round against the guard robot.' Huh, never heard of a place where you need to fight to get in, must be a fighting club or something. After signing up for the match with the robo I enter this area that looks something similar to a casino slash pinball game. Regardless if getting through this bot gets me closer to rouge and the emerald, then- DING

"BRING IT!!" Running straight at it boosters a flame, CRUNCH!! The gray guard bot's sent to the other end of the ring and hits and bounces into the air. Seeing this I charge my Chaos Fist (well had to think of a name for it ever since i used in on Knuckles) and boosted right to it. The second i got close the things hang just grew twice in size! With that catching me off guard the Gamma lookalike bashed me straight into the ground and landed on top of me...man I'm gona feel that tomorrow, but enoughs enough.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!!" The only thing I saw after the blast settled was the shock on the audiences face.

"I won your entry test, now who here is Rouge the Bat!" Ok I knew who she was but since she didn't know me, i had to play it dumb for now. A tap on the shoulder later-

"Hey there metal man, looking for me."

"Yes I am, and cutting straight to the point I need your chaos emerald." This took her by surprise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, what do you think I am?"

"You are a G.U.N secret operative working for the president. In your free time you steel countless gems and are well re-known for your treasure hunting skills, am I missing anything." With a winning smile on my face i couldn't help it, she was cornered.

"Well it seems you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you, that's not very fair now, is it?" Smooth, playing the 'oh so poor girl' act, fine I'll give in to ease the tension.

"My name Cyrus and the reason I'm here is to gain the chaos emerald, telling you about me would be pointless because my memory has been sealed away for an unknown reason, the chaos emeralds are the key to unlocking my memory and finding out who I was."

"Wow, that's quite a mouthful, I'm touched for your lose, but this chaos emerald (holding the purple one) isn't leaving me anytime soon."

"Well since you own a fight club / bar / dance club, you must know a thing or two about fighting"

"Before you ask, no, I'm not going to fight you for the emerald, I don't want to hurt you anymore then you are." WHAT!! Cocky little-

"What makes you think that I'm hurt to begin with, that robo didn't leave a scratch on me! So much for the famous Rouge the Bat for her so called 'K.O. kicks' (ok I made that one up) but I guess it's all a lie, too bad, I was hoping to fight Rouge the Bat not Rouge the SCARDY CAT!" If that didn't get her nothing wi-...oh man she looks pissed, but I need that emerald!

"THAT'S IT, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF ME IN MY OWN ARENA. GET READY FOR THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!! WINNER GETS EACH OTHERS EMERALD!!"

"DEAL!" ...DING! She's the first to make a move, holy sh*t she crosses the area in one burst, and uses her famous drill kick! I barely manage to dodge that one. She glides to a halt and dashes into the air, she's covering her mouth...what for.

"SYRIN SCREACH!" The next thing I hear is a loud screech and about 5 orbs of pure sound heading straight for me! Too bad for her I easily break each orb with a quick shot of the laser eye and nothing left but smoke. Using this to her advantage she drill dives through the smoke and again, barley missing. Since she is so close now and recovered from the attack she swings a high kick straight for my gut, but at the last second I see a sharp amount of energy at the tip of her boot. Thinking fast o flex back as far as i could while looking backward upside down, the pillar that was behind be was cut in half! Man she has some deadly skills, but I am NOT GOING TO LOOSE! Before she can get her foot back to the ground after the swing I try a new attack again since manipulating chaos energy has become quite easy now.

"CHAOS PULSE!!" Gathering energy and setting it off in my hand close to her gut sends a huge shock wave and sends her flying towards the other end of the arena, mind you this place is HUGE!...WHAM!! She's flat against the wall, using a quick teleport (Hey, i got it right this time!) I can gather energy at the end of my fingers like a gun with a loaded chaos spear.

"Game over Rouge, you lose, submit!" With fear in her eyes she gives in.

"Wow kid, never knew someone could use chaos energy better the Shadow."

"Sorry about being too rough, but I really needed the chaos emerald, for my memory." Sighing in defeat.

"Ok..ok you win..ow...here's the chaos emerald".......black.......I can see myself holding a chaos emerald, like last time but only it seems like I have control over it...I can teleport great distances...I'm fighting armed forces...they want the emerald...I run..I find more...more enemies.......everything comes back...I was fighting those guys...an others...other people, did I travel the world looking for the emeralds.

"What was that just now, was that you I saw, you didn't have those metal limbs in there." Keep forgetting that part about memory gaining...wait...what did I get this time –ABILITY UNLOCKED, INSTANT REGENERATION- What does that mean? –ANY INJURIES ARE INSTANTLY HEALED, BUT ONLY TO ORGANIC TISSUE- Fair enough, already the marks from the fight are gone, and my burn are gone too!

"Yes Rouge, those were the memories that I'm trying to regain, three emeralds left. I have gotten two, Shadow let me see his, and now this one make four."

"Wait, you only needed to touch it, so why did we have to fight for it."

"Personally I think the emeralds would be safer if they are in my hands, Eggman probably would have come after you for the emeralds if he wanted them again, with them in my hands everyone else would be safe. Plus with their power I can defeat whatever Eggman throws at me."

"Sigh* fair enough, the emeralds yours anyway remember, you won it fair and square, but after you get your memory back, I want a rematch!"

"You and Knuckles both, I have a feeling after I'm done I'm going to get my rear handed to me by everyone, you, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow."

"Well thanks again rouge but I best be off."

"Ok, you take care now, bye-bye." With a flash I'm gone and back at Tail's house, knocking on the front door Tails is the one who answers.

"CYRUS, where did you go, we were worried about you?!"

"Sorry Tails, but man have I got a story to tell about my day." Man what a day it was, but I can't shake the feeling that when i get my memories back, I'm not going to like what I find.....


	9. Chapter 9

Still, only Cyrus is mine

* * *

Who was I

Chapter 9: Eggman

After a good night's sleep and one rough story later about yester day I get up to greet the day...too bad it's the afternoon, I got to stop sleeping in. Ok so let me recount, four emeralds are now ours, shadow has one, two remaining chaos emerald, and for some reason I can't seem to locate the mentally eve in a 10 mile radius. I'm holding my red one right now, Sonic has the blue one, the Sky-blue emerald Tails has, and the green on is in the X tornado. I wonder...does Eggman, so far he hasn't shown up at all. Usually (according to sonic) he would try and grab the emeralds by now. I know he would be able to track them down since 4 are in one place, I wonder what he is planning. Well sitting here isn't going to help me find the emeralds, I go, grab some lunch and find the others. Sonic is trying to teach Tails a chaos ability, wonder what Tails can do, I sit back and watch. From what I can tell he still is trying to do a chaos spear, which really isn't Tails style of fighting...I better pitch in and help.

"Hey guys, trying to get a chaos ability Tails?"

"Ya, but it's harder than it looks, I can't seem to use chaos spear." Tails saying with some disappointment in his voice.

"Tails using chaos energy is complicated, don't try to do something that doesn't suit who you are, you can fly with using your namesake, think of wind and your namesake rather than a violent attack like chaos spear." Saying that really did help with why I use it, what does that make me then...

"Ok Cy, I'll give it a shot!" He closes his eyes and from what my eye can see he's focusing energy around his namesake, a few seconds later and...

"Wind tornado!" Tails starts spinning like a tornado, holy cow that has got some force to it, I'm standing 10 feet away but it feels like a hurricane is right in front of me!

"WOW TAILS, TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH YOUR GOING TO BLOW THE HOUSE AWAY!!!" Thank god he heard me, coming down to a slow spin, to a stop he falls over dizzy with spirals in his eyes, HAHAHA, funny.

"Nice move Tails but I think you need practice."

"Thanks Cy, I'll try that again later, once the clouds stop spinning...." Classic, ok so once me and Sonic get Tails back inside we go over how we are going to find the remaining emeralds, but as if planned Bocun shows up.

"I have a message from Doctor Eggman!" He pulls out a TV from that small bag of his, man how does he do that? The screen lights up of none other than Eggman.

"Greetings my speeding fur ball foe, guess what I haaave?!" He then shows..THE LAST TWO EMERALDS!!

"So you have them Eggman, make it easy on yourself and hand those over!"

"Eh, who are you?"

"My name is Cyrus, friends of the Sonic Team (well naming everyone would be annoying), those emeralds hold the key to giving me back my memory, so if you don't want a metal beat down Eggman you'll give them up nicely"

"Ooohohohoho, well they don't call the good doctor for nothing, SUUURE you can have them, if you can beat MY LATIST CREATION THAT IS YAAHAHAHA!!" So that's the reason I couldn't sense them, they were in an Eggman robot, all of this is probably to lure Sonic to a trap, that robot has got to be extra strong for Eggman to make a blunt challenge like that.

"Fine Eggman just tell me when and where and I'll be glad to rip them out of that soon to be scrap heap"

"RRRR why you bolt brained lug nut, you won't last 1 minute against the Egg-Gladiator!" Him then showing me what the Egg-gladiator is...wow, that is one hunk of hardware, the think looks just like a gladiator, armour and all, the skin replaced with metal but you get the idea. Its weapons are a giant hammer and one tough looking shield, with Eggmans logo on it -_- . Regardless of how tough it looks I still need to win!

"I don't care how strong it is Eggman I'm STILL taking that thing to the cleaners!"

"FINE!! MEET ME AT THESE CO-ORDANENTS!" With that the show ending, bocun gone and- BOOM!! The TV blew up and I'm covered in soot...man I hate that Eggman -_- . After we grab what we need we head off to Eggmans location, funny how he chooses his own base. After a long fight in (his bases were always so huge) we FINALLY make it to the centre where we see Eggman in his Eggpod (or w.e we usually see him floating in) with deco, boco and bocun (if I spelt their names right).

"Ok Eggman, we came as you said, now let's get this over with!"

"Ah ah ah my metallic meddler, we need to keep everyone else busy, that's your intro Shadow." Shadow is here, and working for Eggman!! Aww man this isn't going to be good, but at least the room is HUGE, man you could fit 10 houses in here!

"As you wish, Doctor."

"Well now since Tails doesn't have a play mate, i guess I'll have to step in wont I."

"You're on Eggman!" Tails has his blaster at the ready. I got to say, I really wasn't expecting this to happen, Everyone fighting in the same room, every emerald is here (yes Tails brought the other one too) and everything on the line...This is where my journey ends and I finally find out....

WHO WAS I!!!!!

* * *

Ok i know, short chapter but i wanted to make sure i didnt get to much into the fight scene, but dont worry, ill make sure the next chapter will be one you wont ferget


	10. Chapter 10

Still dont own sega

Cyrus and Enahs Rellim are mine

* * *

Who was I

Chapter 10: 000101101110010

So this is it...this is my final battle, me verses a two chaos emerald powered robotic gladiator. I was expecting it anything some sort of huge mechanical or organic super boss, oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" Sonic yells for his battle cry, we all run at our foe, I can't focus on their battle because I need to focus on mine. First move is his swinging his hammer down at me, I dodge to the left but this thing is FAST. It easily recovers and swings sideways at me, thinking fast I warp out of the way (man I'm really getting this warping thing down!) and go for a strike at its back, but this thing must have a radar built in because the second I go to strike, it blocks with the shield. I land a solid super punch yet nothing in the shield! It shoves me back but I flip and-

"CHAOS SPEAR!!" Direct hit on its chest, but not even a mark, man what is this thing made out of! Land on my feet but am sent flying again by a hammer to the chest....man this thing is tough...got to keep fighting!!

"CHAOS LAZER!!" Using my eye I nail another hit but it hit his joint in his arm. Lucky for me it actually made some damage, looks like the things joints are weak. Just to make sure, I ignite my boosters and get right in its face, too close for its hammer so it tries its shield as a blunt weapon. Me using 100% of my speed and strength I nail a direct chaos fist right into its shield arm joint and SNAP! The entire shield plus the arm came off! The thing staggers back a few feet, but it's still raring to go, now it doesn't have that arm to slow it down it's a lot faster. It charges me with double its original speed, only by a hair do I miss a swing downward, but I'm too late for its upswing. I'm sent flying to the roof of the place, but I jump away while it swings again hitting the roof. This battle...I know I can win...what is holding me back...but I must win! Using both my fists-

"CHAOS PULSE!!" I send it straight into the ground at sonic speed and rain down a shower of chaos spears. From the smoke I can tell that it still survived, man its armour is stronger than I thought. Back to close and personal huh, FINE BY ME! Warping down to ground level I wind up right in front of the beaten up robot. Using a combination of punches, kicks, chaos fists, and one chaos pulse this thing looks just about done...-ENERGY 20%- man....used to much on the chaos moves...got to end this, NOW!! Grabbing this thing with a huge bear hug-

"CHAOS BLAAAAST!!!" KAAABOOOOM!!!!! That bots scrap metal! –ENERGY 1%- always save one fer' last...but...the chaos emeralds...both of them....the last two...are floating in front of me...I can hear Eggman scream in agony for his bot...Tails and Sonic are cheering...with hesitation...I grab both at once......black....no turning back now.....I see myself....in...oh my god...I am in my home county...Canada...I'm Canadian...I remember everything about Canada!......I see myself again in further time...with....all the emeralds!! Oh no...I look...evil...why...why do I look so evil...I see such a dark aura around me...the military...every military...what have I done..I'm scared to find out...a newspaper fly's past and somehow I can see every word on it....I want to throw up after reading it...I....I attacked every country that I found the emerald in....and...the chaos blasts...I mastered how to use the attack to its full power...almost to the power of atomic bombs...the only country I didn't nuke was Canada....the USA was the first....then more and more....oh my god...now...all seven chaos emeralds are around me...still human...not a cyborg...

"FIRE!!" I hear the military scream...gun shots everywhere...I summoned a shield...but there was too much...i got to cocky...my arms....legs...eye....torn to ribbons....blood everywhere....but I don't seem fazed in the least...then more dark aura...with it I made the metal arms and eye.

"_**Thanks, now I never have to work out ever again, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!**_" My voice, so demonic... I summon....metal wings... each holding a chaos emerald...the last is on my chest plate...I also made armour...a helmet....again so demonic looking...I laugh..the helmet laughs with it like it was skin...the armour so dark...all of my anger in the past...did that cause all of this...then how...how did I get in Sonics' world...something...happens....my eye...the organic one...turns back to brown...my original eye colour...I...I'm...me..The evil...I beat it...but again back to red...back and forth...I toss and turn...wait...now the visions....the memories...flashing back and forth faster and faster...Ahhh...too much...memory....AHH...faster and faster....AAAAHHHHH TO MUCH MEMORY!!! All I see now is a blur or memory!! I can't even see it all!! TOO MUCH!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!Numbers...data..millions of numbers!

* * *

0101110010101101 _AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_ 1001010100101010101010010

10101010101010101 **MAKE!!!!!!!!**

10101001010101010 **_IT!!!!!!!!_**

10101010101010101 STOP!!!!!!

* * *

"_**C**_H_**A**_O_**S C**_O_**N**_T_**R**_O_**L**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

........Again....Everything.....is black......Where I am now...

-You have gained all of your memory back, but you still miss one vital piece of data-

Who are you?

-I have been helping you from the beginning, but you know me as the systems in your eye-

Oh....

-I will not be able to speak to you again after this so you must pay attention-

Ok

-Can you tell me what your real name is?-

.........after all that.....still I don't know

-Because you still have one final test in order to find out who you were-

I have fought the ultimate life form, beaten the guardian of the master emerald, torn apart guard droids and emerald charged sub boss's, beaten the world's best female treasure hunter and clobbered Eggmans best bot yet....I'm ready....What is my test!

_**ME!!**_

Everything comes back into view...finally, but...Everything looks different...like time has frozen, but at the same time moving...I can't describe it...

"Cyrus, what's going on!?" Sonic yells. Thanks god everyone is ok.

"I wish I knew Sonic...but something tells me were about to find out!"

"_**Oh how right you are!**_ " The voice comes from no where...then...all of a sudden...my...heart....oh.....no.....can't.........move. Splash...my heart plate...bursts open with what looks like...

"You..."

"_**Yes, ME!!**_" He came out of my heart, full body, metal wings and all...he looks like me...but....black skin....black and red metal limbs...black and red eyes...he is me, the dark me that I saw in the visions. He is floating about 30 feet away now and 10 feet up.

"W-w-who are you...." I am almost too scared to move, my heart plate is back to normal and the ability –ABILITY UNLOCKED, MAGNITIZM AKA CONTROL OVER ALL METAL OBJECTS- At this point I am going to need all the power I can get –ENERGY 100%-...never mind -_-.

"_**Who am I, why you should know very well who I am, I am the darkness that has grown in your heart for all those years, waiting for such a chance like this to come, there is one thing left for you to know and you will have everything back, am I right?!**_"

"Yes, my real name...and I must defeat you in order to get back that name!"

"_**Defeat me!? Oh no no no, you must kill me...in order to get back your name...**_"...what....no....I feel so cold...do I really have to kill him...

"Why...why must I have to kill you..."

"_**Simple, because if you don't, I will only go back into your soul and take over you completely and you will die, forever lost in the endless pit of darkness, never to surface AGAIN!**_"..............fine.....

".....If it must be done......sigh*.....then so be it.....but before we place our self in mortal combat.....tell me....who are you..."

"_**My name is Enahs Rellim!! THE FINAL BOSS!!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

Still only Cyrus and Enahs rellim are mine

* * *

Who was I

Chapter 11: What did I really get back....

So...this is it...a final showdown with my dark side...winner takes all...looking back and all of the things I did to get here. My new found friends, new enemies, new world...everything seems like this isn't or shouldn't be happening...back when I was a normal human I remember dreaming about wanting to come to this world and having all of these exact adventures. Now I'm here, fighting as a hero I wanted to be, why do I feel...so...empty.

"_**I can see the emptiness in your eyes, realizing that everything you wanted has come true, now what do you want left in life, a normal family? After all the damage you...HAHAHA I mean the damage I have done, do you think anyone would want to settle down with you. No one will want to live with you, no one will want to know you, and no one will ever love you again...sad isn't it...ironic. Ironic that the hero you are now in this other world, you're enemy number 1 back **__**home.**_"...He does have a point; no one will want me back in my world...all this time I have been fighting to gain my memory...only to make me want to forget I ever had them, of course I want to know who I was, but...to find out this...why now do I feel so alone more than any time before.

"Well it doesn't matter what you did Enahs Rellim, Cyrus isn't you, Cyrus has a heart of gold and would never do anything like what you did!"

"Ya, Cyrus is our friend and we'll support him 110% percent!" Sonic...Tails...

"Thank you, for everything."

"Ahh don't mention it Cy, just kick this guys black backside so we can go home already!"

"Ya Cy, you can do it!"

"_**HAHAHAHA, how amusing, friendship, compassion, joy, courage, all of these emotions you have, they make you weak! They hold you back! You can't kill me Cyrus!! I am all of your hate, rage, anger, sorrow, depression, emptiness, I am what fuels you to fight and your negative emotions only, feeeed meee!!" **_

"Well as they say, to scatter the darkness, you need to turn on the light!" The chaos emeralds surround both of us, the negative energy is being poured into him, and his armour, his limbs, his metal face grow in darkness. What stands before me is pure negative energy, looking like something out of hell's workshop, metal pips out his back, spewing a dark smoke, his metal wings look more like many scythe blades in the form of a wing. His eyes, both metal and flesh look as black as night, his hands and feet, sharpened metal on each finger/toe, more like claws. Looking at this being, I can't but wonder, did I make this all because I couldn't let my past be past. Well...for right now...I must stop him from harming this world. The light of the chaos emeralds...I feel so warm...powerful...confident...happy...all of these powerful positive emotions flood me, my body, my mind, my soul. I open my eyes to see a golden aura around me, my gray metal arms now a silver white, my eye is changing colours, like a rainbow. I don't think I'm Super Cyrus...I....I....

"I am Hyper Cyrus, born from the light of a new beginning and a second chance, created from the shadow of eternal darkness, I am a beacon of hope for all beings. Prepare to be cast back into the shadows of oblivion Enahs Rellim, this is our first and LAST BATTLE!!" ...My voice...it sounds too pure, heavenly even. This energy, this power...I can't lose...

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA so all of that energy you gathered from the chaos emerald hunt has pushed your powers up and beyond Super and have reached the heights of Hyper, now we stand on even plains, both in our Hyper form without the aid of Super emeralds. Although one must wonder what if we did have Super emeralds. LETS FIND OUT SHALL WE!!" **_He throws his hands into the air and I do same, we both call upon the master emerald to come forth. Not once in the record of the emeralds power has the chaos emeralds called forth the master emerald. With a huge flash of green light the master emerald appears. I could swear I can hear Knuckles flipping out right about now...ahh there it is, hahaha. With a huge display of power the master emerald pumps huge amounts of energy into the chaos emeralds. Once the light cleared...there they were, the Super emeralds. These emeralds hold the power of hyper alone, now both up us in hyper form to begin with...let us see if there is another stage past Hyper. What happens next no one else could describe, every single amount of positive energy flows into me. The power is infinite, godly even, my limbs...a solid white, my eyes as well. Enahs Rellim however...dear god...he doesn't look human anymore...his wings, the metal so jagged and rough...his armour...same...I feel like if I punch him I would do more damage to me then him. Although that may be true in normal circumstances, with this power...I can't lose!

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! We have reached a level of power even the gods themselves would fear!! This power, this stage, I don't know what to call it it's THAT powerful!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" **_

_**"**_I know what we are...we are Perfect Cyrus and Perfect Enahs Rellim." 

_**"AHH what a fitting name, for a fitting fight to a fitting end!" **_

"Yes, now LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!" Well I am hanging around with Sonic all the time, the guy rubs off on you. We charge at each other in blinding speeds, we crash into each other and again and again, about 100 times in a fraction of a second. The battle as all a blur to everyone else, I am having a hard time keeping track of how many punches and kicks I land, and I can't count how many he lands on me. We use everything we have against each other, every chaos move we could think of and everything to dodge them to the best of our abilities. Out of all this I notice everyone below us is having a hard time trying to stay out of this fight...got to think of a plan to get him out of this building.

"Don't you find this place to confinding, let us travel to space so nothing will interfere with our duel!"

_**"HAHAHAHAHA, I know what you're to do, you don't want anyone to get hurt...fine I'll play along for now, because once you're dead, NO ONE WILL BE SAFE HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" **_With that be bursts straight up and make a huge hole through the entire building towards space. I race after him...where we stop amazes me...we are right in front of space colony ARK. I have seen many images of the ARK, it is truly a sight to behold, back to the matter at hand. _**"**_

_**I must admit, while hiding in your shadow far all this time seeing everything that you saw, the ARK...something else isn't it.." **_Ok that is twice he has said exactly what i thought..

"_**Do you know why I can predict your thoughts, we share the same mind after all, everything you think I can hear, but everything I think of you already know being made from pure hate and sorrow." **_So that is how he does it, clever.

" Funny how we know each other so well yet we fight to bring about each others demise. Why must we fight, shouldn't we strive for balance, no one soul can thrive with only one side." 

"_**That is true, no man can live with only one half of himself, but that is where you differ, you have built so much negativity in your life time that I took a conscious. You must not have this negative energy within you in order to have a full life. With the power you hold alone you could change this world into a haven for all mankind across the world, but imagine what with my dark powers you would do. Sad to say that you would only rule mankind with an iron fist, and strike down any who oppose you." **_

".....Your right...i would do such terrible deeds with that dark power...but this is where I cast aside the shadow and embrace the light of hope and shine like a golden sun providing life for all! This fight ends NOW!!" 

_**"COULDN"T AGREE WITH YOU MORE!!!!" **_At this moment we gather unbelievable amounts of energy in our hands, we gather energy for one...final...attack...this is it...now or nothing...

"CHAOS JUDGEMENT!!!"

_**"CHAOS ARMAGEDDON!!!" **_BOOM!! Our beams of energy collide and we push as hard as we can to force back each other's attack. We push with all of our might!! I can hear...him...telepathically

"_**Oh there is one thing I forgot to mention...I can gather any amount of negative energy from any source...including the entire PLANET!!" **_The next thing I see is the planet giving all of its negative energy into his attack...the attack now is so close to me I feel like this is the end...but..I hear voices...from earth...

"You can do it Cyrus!!" Tails...

"Don't let him beat you Cyrus!!" Knuckles...

"Show us your true power!!" Shadow...

"Come on Cyrus you can beat this guy!!" Rouge...

"Keep fighting Cyrus!!"Amy, Cream, Vanilla...

"GO CYRUS, WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!" Sonic.....voices around the world are cheering for me to win...thank you everyone. My entire life I never thought I could save the world...now is my chance...AND I WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD WITH ALL OF MY BEING!!! I push as hard as I can, so hard my arms start to break away!

"RRAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"_**NOOOOOO!!!!!" **_The beam engulfs the darkness, the world cheers for joy calling my name...but...what happen to Enahs Rellim...I float over to his remains...his limbs are gone...his eye broke...wings gone...he is finished

"_**So...you won...you beat the evil within your heart...now finish what you started..."**_

"There is one last thing I wish to know...Who was I..."

"_**Ha-ha-ha cough cough*, I'm surprised you never figured it out sooner. Think about it, I am everything you are but not, I am your evil reflection...what does my name spell backwards..." **_It hit me like a ton of bricks....

"_**Now you know....who you....are......"**_ His energy gave out and without the chaos energy to keep him alive....to fade back into the darkness.

"_**..........Thank......you........"**_

"Rest in peace" Was the last thing I said before warping back to earth...the power dispersed back into the planet and I fixed my arms. Everyone came rushing over to see if I was ok, everyone cheered for joy as I told them the fight was won.

"So now Cyrus...tell us, what is your real name."Sonic said..

...Enahs Rellim...

...Shane Miller...Canadian...

"Who I was has long since been gone, the person I was is no more....My name is Cyrus, and this is where I belong."

"Glad to hear that Cyrus, because we still have unfinished business!" Knuckles challenged.

"Hey don't forget me now, you still owe me a rematch!" Rouge added.

"We still need to finish our fight with no interruptions!" Shadow claimed.

"THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!"

I am home....

...This is ....who ...I ...am.

* * *

At long last I am done my own story...it feels so good to get it done...thank you all for reading, i hope you enjoyed my story =)


End file.
